The hands that bind me
by DangerQuill
Summary: AU. Eighteen year old Christian meets Ana while still Elena's submissive, before he finds the world of being a dominant himself. What steps will Elena take to keep the prize that belongs to her? Will any steps she take prove enough to beat what's good? A/N This story details the pairing of Elena and Christian as well as Ana and Christian.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

All that he could hear was his short-ragged breaths.

All that he could see were the inky shadows among the grey light, cast by the night outside of the high windows.

All he could feel were the cold tiles biting into his knees and shins beneath him, and the stark contrast of his slick, hot palms against his thighs.

All he could taste was his mouth dry with trepidation.

All he could feel was want and anticipation, despite his fear, for what may be to come as his heart drummed heavy in his chest.

Christian's wide eyes darted around the room, trying to make out anything that may give a clue to his mistress's intentions. He still ached from her last whim of desire and she was pleased with him then. He froze as he thought he heard a noise and turned his head towards where he knew the door to be. Was that a foot step? He shivered as he began to get cold completely naked, and seemingly having been down here in the basement for near an hour, the cool air however doing nothing to tame his libido, his cock heavy between his parted legs. He knew this drill well, yet this time was different. She had never made him wait this long before. He knew he had angered her, and she knew he knew. There had been such a quiet malice in her eyes as her lips grew thin with repressed rage when she had told him what she knew. He had never known her appear so angry.

Another noise. His breath hitched to a halt as his eyes widened further and he put all his concentration into listening. Footsteps, definitely footsteps, taking their own sweet time to descend the stairs one by one. He quickly lowered his eyes to the spot on the floor between his thighs and shifted in his position to make sure he was comfortable, unsure of how long she would expect him to stay absolutely still.

Just as he was concentrating on steadying his breaths and calming himself to the correct state of mind, a new sound sent a ripple of confusion running down his spine, she was talking with someone, yet he never heard the reply. The door swung open and despite his down cast eyes he still blinked hard against the assault of the bright yellow light it let in.

He felt her eyes on him as she busied herself with lighting candles around the basement, she continued to talk and he quickly realised she was speaking on the phone. He knew that tone, it was her fake, overly pleasant tone that she used to wear her mask of upstanding member of the community and well to do married woman. He focussed on feeling his fingertips against the hard muscles of his thighs while mentally reciting the most recent Debussy piece he had been learning on the piano as he tried not to listen to her conversation, yet he was confused to why she would continue it down here. She gave a trill of laughter as the light from the door outside disappeared with the click of the door and the drop of the lock as she turned the key, leaving just the soft humming glow of candle light basking on him.

Her leather clad ankles came to stand in his limited eye line and he instantly knew the thigh high stiletto boots she'd be wearing.

"As I advise Mrs Steele… Carla, of course." Her fake smile clear in her voice "Christian is very bad news, sweet Anastasia should definitely be steered clear of him…. Yes, yes. I'll deal with the boy from my end. Don't you worry about that."

Chapter One.

Crushing his eyes closed tight as the sun streamed in through his bedroom blinds having been too tired the night before to even consider pulling them closed. Elena had dropped him at the end of a drive with a firm warning for what he needed to do today, or more the point not do, and with a shower of gravel as her tyres had spun left him standing, watching her tail lights fade to nothing in the dark.

He took a breath to ready himself and sat up, hissing through his teeth as his muscles protested. He rolled and massaged his shoulders, still aching from being suspended from the basement ceiling.

He then bit his lip against the sting as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, placing his bare feet against the wooden floor as Elliot bellowed for him to hurry the fuck up if he wanted a ride to school, His ass, back and thighs still raw with angry welts from the cane.

He stood slowly and padded to the shower to wash away the grime of the sweat from the night before. Elena had never been that way to him before. He had, to beg to be allowed to come, and did so, so many times, just when he thought he couldn't give anymore his body betrayed him by stirring once again at her expert hands.

His heart raced at the thought of how angry he had made her, her threat to cut him off, He needed her. She was his only way. Only she understood him.

He gasped as the hot water hit his wounds and braced his hands on the cool tiled walls of the shower until the sting ebbed away and he could start to relax. Slowly but surely his muscles began to ease but he knew he'd feel it for days and he knew that was the exact intention.

He had only spoken to Anastasia…Ok, he wasn't stupid, he knew when a girl liked him and she was attractive and not like the other girls, but he knew his capabilities. He had given her a ride home, it had been raining and her piece of crap of a car had died. He had tried to keep walking, but the way she stood hugging herself as he walked across the lot. That rain drop that ran down the length of her nose only to break against her lips as her dark, damp hair clung to her face- fuck… he reached for the temperature gage of the shower and turned it to cold. Elena was right to punish him. He was forgetting himself, forgetting where he had it best, how he owed her.

He pulled on his jeans, feeling every fibre against his tender skin as he reached for a fresh tee-shirt, quickly realising he'd need a long sleeved shirt over top to hide the blossoming bruises on his wrists.

Today he would just do as Elena said, avoid Anastasia at all costs, ignore her, spare her. She was a girl and he had a woman, and not just any woman- A knock that shook his bedroom door on its hinges halted his thoughts.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked…. Fucked. But on three hours sleep what did he expect.

"Alright!- Alright! I'm coming already!" He yelled at yet another succession of blows to the door.

Running the fingers of both hands through his still damp hair to try to tame it, his grey eyes looked stormy and troubled even to him and with a resolute sigh he snatched up his ruck sack and headed out to follow Elliot, resigned to make it through yet another day until he could see Elena again tonight.

Elliot was already sat in his car, music blearing wearing shades for absolutely no reason as he sang obnoxiously along to the all too peppy song for seven in the morning.

Opening the car door, he took a deep breath and held it in as he prepared to sit down, thankful for the plush leather seats. No sooner had he sat did Elliot set off, Christian still buckling his belt as the car navigated the sweep of the drive way.

"You OK Little Bro?" Eliiot asked, swapping glances between the road and Christian.

He hated him calling him that, and slipped lower in his seat, directing his glare out of the window, taking the opportunity to practise his ignoring skills.

"You missed breakfast, you never miss a meal" Elliot continued to talk to the back of Christian's head.

As they reached the juncture to the road Elliot took a left, Christian sat up instantly and looked at him.

"School is that way" Christian pointed to the right with a scowl.

Elliot just laughed that care free not a trouble in the world laugh. "See, there's this girl-"

Christian groaned and slipped back down in his seat, how many times had he heard a sentence beginning with that statement? He pinched the bridge of his nose before reaching for the glove compartment and the stash of Advil he knew Elliot kept there, popping two from the packet and swallowing them dry.

"Dude, you hung over or somethin'? I thought you'd quit that shit."

Keeping to his resolute silence he continued to watch the blur of green's as they raced past the scenery and further into the suburbs.

Finally the car slowed as it took the next left and Elliot started to cruise as he lent against the steering wheel, straining his neck as he studied the house numbers one by one, but Christian knew this street, he was here just last night. This was Anastasia Steele's Street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Christian gaped at Elliot as he pulled into Anastasia's drive way.

"Get in the back Bro" Elliot ordered dismissively.

"What!?" "Fuck you!" Christian couldn't choose a single emotion easily right now, but gut wrenching fear and dread was about winning out over an irrational sense of…. Jealousy? Anastasia and Elliot? No fucking way was she the kind of girl for him, was she?

Elliot turned to him "Get in the back or I tell Mom you didn't get in until 3am this mornin'" He arched a brow in challenge as he draped his thick muscular arm over the back of Christian's car seat.

Ripping the strap free from the buckle and pushing the door open angrily Christian stood up just in time to see Anastasia skipping down her porch steps over the roof of the car, she beamed a smile at him just as he saw the curtains twitch in the window behind her, sending his blood running cold. Giving her no response at all he opened the back door and slipped inside. Consoling himself with that at least if the spectator fed back to Elena that Anastasia got in the front with Elliot it could build his case of innocence.

"Hey Princess, hop in the back with Christian and we'll go fetch Kate…"

What? Oh no-no-no. This was not happening his eyes flickered to the window, seeing the curtain still prised open and caught a shaky breath as he quickly ducked into the back seat.

"Not cool Elliot. Not cool at all" He muttered quickly through gritted teeth.

"What! Christian, she's a cute girl. It's a 'bout time you had a girl. Enough fawn over you all the damn time it's embarrassing. Unless o' course I really should be finding you a cute BOY?" He laughed at his own joke as if it was the first time not twenty first time he had made it.

Christian sucked in a breath as he punched the inside of the door, having tired of that joke a long time ago. If only Elliot had the first idea.

"NOT the upholstery!" Elliot snapped, his laughter instantly quashed as he turned back to scowl at him, the tension distracted as the opposite rear door clicked open and Anastasia slipped in beside him. The car instantly smelt of flowers or something sweet as she moved to free her trapped hair from the shoulder strap of her bag only for it to snag on the bag's buckle, making her yelp in pain. Christian's hands instantly twitched in his lap wanting to help her and they hovered mid-air, conflicted as she struggled. Finally unable to bear it he took the weight of her bag as his deft fingers untangled her. She looked up at him with large, innocent blue eyes as her cheeks coloured.

"Thank you Christian" And he watched intently as her teeth grazed over her lower lip as she smiled shyly. "And thank you for last night too" Her blush deepened and Christian caught the lightening quick glance Elliot gave him in the rear view mirror.

Christian wasn't used to girl's really talking to him, sure they seemed to like what they saw but he knew he intimidated them and he liked it that way, that and the fact most of the guys hated or feared him, it made for a nice life of undisturbed solitary.

Christian turned his body away from her without a word to look out of the window once again as the car picked up speed and headed back to the main road. He knew he was being rude and that was exactly what he intended to be.

The atmosphere was so heavy and awkward that something had to break it, the sound of Elliot's finger tips drumming against the steering with a rhythm just off an unheard beat was causing Christian to grit his teeth.

"So, Ana, right? You just moved here?" Elliot finally spoke.

Christian still refused to look at her. Avoid, ignore, spare. Of course the first fucking part had gone to shit with thanks to Elliot's latest pussy chase but he could do the best he could.

"Um. Yes." She stuttered and he sensed her nod. "From Portland"

Christian briefly idled that was why he'd not really seen her before, she was the new girl he vaguely remembered some stirring about, but he never paid much attention to school life, he was intelligent enough to enjoy some of the classes, but the social day to day bullshit of high school politics and popularity contests were beyond his concepts and interests. It all just seemed so… pointless.

"Cool. So not far then?" Elliot went on with the small talk, which Christian knew any information garnered would be retained for all of five minutes by his meat head brother.

"Far enough…" She replied and in that moment, she sounded so lonely that Christian almost looked at her. He tensed to stop himself, rubbing the bruise beneath his sleeve as a reminder, digging his thumb deep into it making it ache deliberately.

Of course, Ana's sentiment was entirely wasted on Elliot as he just went in for the kill and the information he really wanted.

"So, you and Kate are new BFF's or whatever you call it?"

Which Kate? Christian mentally ran through the catalogue of Kate's at the school as the car turned into a drive way as impressive as their own, a large red brick building sat prominent at the end complete with a portico porch and sash windows. Christian realised it must be Kavanagh, Kate Kavanagh, man eating blonde always busying herself with the school paper not to mention everyone else's business. It was no secret her family had money, she made sure of that. The girl had never wanted for a thing.

Elliot flattened his palm against the horn, causing a flock of birds previously happily busy with breakfast on the circular patch of lawn in the middle of the drive way to fly up in a flurry. A window opened on the second floor and Kate leaned out all pearly white teeth grin as she waved excitedly. "Gimme two minutes!" She called down, holding up two fingers like a peace sign, before disappearing again and closing the window behind her. Christian checked his watch. They were already running late, how is it possible she still isn't ready? He sighed heavily and focussed on the sight on the birds coming back to settle on the lawn.

Elliot turned off the engine while they settled in for the wait. Christian predicting that Kavanagh's two minutes would not be set by the standards of real time.

With the car quiet the silence now engulfed them.

Elliot cleared his throat and shifted in his seat causing the leather to creek beneath him. "So Ana, has Kate talked about me much?" Christian could hear the grin in Elliot's voice so certain of himself and what Anastasia's reply would be. Christian refrained from rolling his eyes as he rested his chin on the heel of his hand and ran his fingers over his lips.

"No" Ana answered simply, her voice full of sweet honesty. Christian crushed his eyes closed and pursed his lips tightly to hold back his amusement.

"Oh." Was Elliot's only reply, laced with shock and disappointment, causing Christian to have to pretend to cough to disguise his laugh.

"I mean, she mentioned you'd be giving me a ride today and everything… so… um. I guess that counts… I didn't know you two knew each other?" She stumbled, quickly changing subject as Christian felt her eyes on him.

"Know him? He's my little brother." Elliot laughed.

"Brothers? Oh…" Christian heard her confusion. He understood it, he and Elliot were opposites in just about every way.

"Yeah, we're adopted, we got a sister too- Mia."

Christian cringed inwardly, Elliot was so open, where as he was so private. He really didn't appreciate his personal business being common knowledge and adoptions always lead to questions.

Elliot restarted the car and Christian looked around to see why in time to see one of the double fronted doors opening and Kavanagh appear, blonde hair bouncing against her shoulders as she half jogged to the car.

Once Kate was in the car the conversation flowed easier, or rather was filled with Kate's incessant chatter that Christian happily tuned out as he rested his head back against his seat and they made their way to school. His eyes grew heavy as he continued to avoid looking anywhere but Ana and with each blink the want to reopen them grew less and less.

"Are you feeling OK Christian?" Ana asked in whispered concern. "You don't look too well" She reached across to gently touch her hand to his that rested at his side, making him jump and snatch his hand away like her touch had scolded him. He glared angrily at her, but he knew deep down he wasn't truly angry. He was scared and before the car had fully come to a stop in the school parking lot he was out of the door, shrugging his ruck sack up onto his shoulder and marching with long strides to blend with the heard of fellow students making their way into the building.

Ana got out the car the moment it was safe for a reasonable person to do so and called out after his rapidly retreating back. "Christian… Wait. We have first period together-"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was seven thirty in the morning, how the hell was Mr Denver already sweating? He had dark patches on his shirt as he lifted his arm to aim the pointer at the board. English Lit, Christian wondered sullenly what was the point in that?

As Mr Denver started to talk, his voice rumbling low in an almost monotone mumble, he wiped the beads of sweat from his brow with his shirt sleeve and Christian could watch no more. With a grimace of his lips he opened the text as the door opened, banging against the wall and halting Denver's words abruptly. Christian looked up to see Anastasia standing in the door way. Her shoulders hunched as she stood frozen in embarrassment, face scarlet as she clutched a bundle of books tightly to her her chest and stared at Mr Denver with huge startled eyes.

"Sorry- the door, I didn't mean- And being late, I didn't know where-" At that moment her eyes found Christian's as if she knew exactly where he'd be and despite himself he held her gaze until she blinked.

"Just take a seat where you can!" Denver snapped, his jowls shaking. He sounded slightly breathless just from getting a little exhilarated. Christian narrowed his eyes at him, holding his tongue, looking away from Denver and the way his discoloured white-grey shirt strained at the buttons to stay fastened, and stared blindly back at his book.

He was hyper aware of Ana looking around the room for what seat to take, he could just envision her biting her lip as she always seemed to do when she was thinking. The seat beside him practically pulsated like a live ticking time bomb, no one ever sat by him, he sat right at the very front; he had nothing to hide and certainly wasn't concerned about being called on for answers. He sensed her start to walk, could hear the shuffle of her feet growing closer and used all his resolve not to look up again, willing her to not choose his seat, to keep walking. Should he shake his head to make sure she knew she wasn't welcome? But what if that hurt her? Just as he caught his mutinous thought there was a sound of a chair being noisily scraped along the floor.

"Right here is free!"

Christian tensed and from the corner of his eye watched as she smiled broadly, grateful to Jose Rodriguez as she picked up her pace, a bounce in her step as she went to take the offered seat.

Christian let out the breath he'd not known he'd been holding and with it came a world of confusion. He thumbed through the page edges of the book. He was happy she hadn't sat next to him. That had been the last thing he had wanted. He nodded in silent agreement with himself. Rodriguez had done him a huge favour for once.

Denver slammed his book down onto his desk with an echoing slap jolting Christian from his reverie.

"Rodriguez! Err, New Girl! Mind telling the rest of us what is so funny?!" A bead of sweat ran from his balding head down his cheek and he fumbled for his crumpled handkerchief from his pocket. All eyes but Christian's turned to look at them. Jose simply cleared his throat.

"No? Then how about you recap for us what I had just said?"

Christian kept his eyes on Denver as his cheeks turned slightly purple the longer his request went unanswered.

"Fine! Trevelyn-Grey. Enlighten them" Christian Blinked, the fact he was clueless, for the first time ever when called upon completely eliminated the annoyance that Denver always insisted on using his double barrelled surname name. Christian shifted in his seat and stared first at his text book, gripped tight and bent in his hands, then back at Denver seeking some sort of inspiration, staring at the pulsing vain that had appeared straight down the crease of Denver's knitted brow. Finally Christian relented, shaking his head to admit defeat as Denver's eyes widened, he threw the book down onto his desk so hard it bounced back off, knocking a precariously stacked pile of papers skidding down over the floor and around the pupils feet.

"POP QUIZ! All of you, fail and you're back here on Saturday morning!" There was a gasp of horror that resonated around the room.

Mr Denver walked around the room knocking the text books to the floor desk by desk and leaving behind a scrap piece of paper in its place, As he reached Christian's desk he shook his head in dismay as he placed the paper in front of him. Then returning to the front of the class and demanding silence, he launched into a stream of fast paced questions followed by the furious scratching of pens.

The Quiz at least made the remainder of the lesson move on in silence and with plenty of distraction and as the bell sounded, Christian watched as Jose took charge of Anastasia's time table, escorting her from the room.

The rest of the day went without incident and as Christian walked down the steps of the school, his feet dragging tiredly and eyes aching thinking only of his bed he looked around the lot for Elliot. The Jackass had promised he'd leave work early to pick him up. Would Ana and Kate be getting a ride too?

His phone vibrated against his hip and he juggled his back pack to reach into his pocket to get it.

 _'Unknown_ ' But he knew the number. He had it committed to memory. ' _Staff Parking lot.'_

He stared at the phone in his hand, ruffling his hair through his splayed fingers as he checked the school lot again for Elliot. Still unable to see him anywhere, he set off around the building, rubbing his eyes to try and wake up as he weaved his way through the throng of students all heading the opposite way to him. Elena had never met him from school before.

Just as he was about to round the corner and come into view of where Elena would be, he heard his name being called. "Christian! - Christian!"

At first Christian bowed his head and picked up his pace until he realised Ana would follow him around the corner straight into the view of Elena. He stopped and turned to see her being buffeted by the crowds, instinctively reaching out to steady her as she was knocked forward and stumbled.

"Thank you" She breathed in a rush as Christian's back blocked another blow. She continued to grip his fore arms tightly as he glared at the back of his assailants head. "Are you going to find Elli- What happened to your wrist!?"

Christian instantly pulled away from her grip and tugged down his sleeve. "Nothing"

"That doesn't look like nothing. How did-"

"I _said_ it was nothing!" Christian snapped, he barely recognised his own voice. It was quiet yet full of malice and he felt as if he had grown five inches taller as Anastasia shrunk back and into herself. His breath caught at the look of wounded shock in her eyes, but he couldn't stop now. This was good. This needed to happen. He was a brick wall away from his Mistress and talking to a girl, not just any girl, the specific girl she had told him to avoid. The girl who had just seen a bruise he received because of her.

"I'm not going with Elliot! Turn around. Find _him_ and leave _me_ the fuck alone." He spelt out every syllable, his tongue caressing each word coldly.

Ana's lips clamped together tightly as if he had stolen every word from her, she nodded minutely, hurt clouding her blue eyes before she turned on her heel and silently pushed her way back into the melee and out of his sight.

Christian rounded his shoulders, telling himself he was relieved, proud of himself and happy that he would have pleased Elena, but as he turned and made his way to her there was a pang of something else deep inside him. Guilt? Shame?

He shook his head and as he rounded the corner he saw Elena's black Mercedes parked quietly in the corner and through the windscreen he saw her halo of perfectly styled blonde hair, her face half covered by designer sun glasses. Her expression remained impassive when she saw him and soon he was walking free of any other students around him.

He approached her door and stood patiently, awaiting her instruction. The window lowered slowly with a low electric hum and he sought out her eyes only to see his own wide eyed, weary reflection staring back at him. She pushed the glasses down her nose with a finely manicured finger.

He blinked when he first met her gaze. One look told him she wasn't pleased at all and he quickly lowered his gaze to his feet.

"I thought I best give you a ride home tonight. Your car was a little crowded this morning I hear."

Christian raked his hand through his hair as his pulse quickened and he inwardly cursed whoever was behind that curtain. Keeping his eyes averted to the ground. "I didn't-"

"Get in the car Christian."

A/N Thank you for all the reads, reviews and faves so far. they mean so much. I aim to post again next Friday or sooner. Thank you! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. PLEASE keep them coming. Sorry I didn't post last weekend but I was away.

This chapter does involve details of Christian and Elena, But please in my story he is 18.

Chapter Four

He stood opposite Elena in her large kitchen diner and he idly wondered if she had ever cooked in her life as he looked over the polished chrome stove and immaculate marble work tops.

Elena brought back his attention as she sauntered over to him, all swinging hips as her heels clicked against the flag stone floor and he tensed instinctively. She had barely spoken to him on the way home and was yet to allow him to say anything to her. She held out the glass in her hand for him to take and he gratefully wrapped his fingers around the cool bowl of the glass.

Elena sighed with impatience and rolled her eyes at him, oh how he hated when she did that, he set his jaw to remain quiet as she took the glass back from him and placed his fingers delicately around the stem instead as she handed it back to him.

"Better" She nodded before turning back to pick up her own glass.

Christian took a large, welcome gulp from his glass to calm his nerves, swallowing down hard.

"Sip it! For goodness sake, Taste it! That's Sancerre. You're not drinking to get wasted now Christian."

Christian lifted the glass back to his lips and this time took a sip, taking a moment for the crisp flavour to flood his mouth and focussed on the taste, before he swallowed and as he saw Elena smile in response, he felt the proverbial weight lift from his shoulders at seeing her pleased.

"Elena… About today…" He paused as he slowly watched her set down her glass on the counter behind her, lifting her chin patiently waiting for him to continue. "You see, Elliot likes Kate Kavanagh, he gave us all a ride to school so he could get to her. It was just circumstance and if I had known I would have taken my own car… I did try…"

Elena smirked. "And you believe that? You think this girl didn't plan that? She set her sights on you; her mother told me how she had floated in on her little cloud sixty-nine after your encounter last night. She want's what's mine and she'll manipu-…"

Christian shook his head. "No. Ana isn't like-…" The slap struck his face before he even saw it coming, knocking his face sideways as he saw stars with the ringing sting of his cheek and blinked them away, taking in a deep breath to control his rising temper.

"I let you fuck me with that mouth. I do not expect it to answer me back, defend some little whore or speak her name in my presence with it!" Elena jabbed a highly manicured finger at him, emphasising every word as she bristled with fury.

Gingerly he lifted his adrenaline charged hand to his face and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"You spilt your wine. Go and wait for me. " She snapped.

Christian looked down at the floor, seeing most of his wine was indeed over his shoes and the flag stones beneath his feet and without another word or glance at Elena he placed his now nearly empty glass on the counter beside him and walked out of the kitchen, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

He still remembered his first time; Elena had called him inside with the lure of an ice cold Pepsi that day, a far cry from the San- what did she say it was called again? She had stalked him around the same kitchen island she had just slapped him against and reprimanded him for kissing her the day before. Telling him that boy's like him, a boy that had strayed from the tracks despite being given such golden opportunities, a broken, selfish boy had no right in kissing her. And then she had kissed him again. He was nearer her height back then, only fifteen and unlike the kiss the day before this one didn't stop and before he knew it he was in her marital bed as she rode him mercilessly to oblivion. He hadn't lasted long and looking back he was ashamed at just how quick he had been. But she taught him how to control himself, she'd taught him a lot of things, she taught him everything.

He folded his shirt up and placed in on the concrete floor of the basement before pulling his tee shirt up, over his head his muscles still protesting from the night before as he worked on unfastening his belt and dropping his jeans and boxer briefs to his feet. Toeing off his sneakers and stepping out of his last remaining clothes he folded them neatly and placed them with the others, knowing Elena hated a mess.

His cheek still sang from the strike of her hand as he took up his position on the ground. His knees' bearing constant grazes from the coarseness of the cement he knelt down on, and he waited.

And he waited.

His eyes were growing heavy despite his discomfort and his legs began to grow numb.

As he shifted his weight he finally heard the clicks of her heels as she descended the same stone steps of the night before and he lowered his eyes and waited for the creek of the door.

"I've cleaned up your mess-…" She began before giving a sigh. "Oh. You always look such a fine sight like that Christian…" Elena mused as she walked around the room lighting candle after candle around him.

"I wonder… What should I do to you? What do you deserve…" She continued in a purr, but he knew better than to reply until she released him from this position and gave him permission to do so. Instead he kept his eyes down, watching the shadows from the flickering candles dance over the skin of his hands. "Oh, don't get me wrong…. I know what I would like to do to you…" She stood in front of him and ran her fingers through his mass of unruly copper hair. "So beautiful…" She pinched his chin between her thumb and fingers and lifted his chin; Christian kept his eyes averted to her patent blood red stilettos as she roughly ran the pad of her thumb over his lips. "Look at me" She whispered and Christian instantly turned his eyes up to look at her. His impartial expression instantly faltered as his eyes widened and his jaw fell slack in her hand.

She wore a red, boned corset, delicate trims of fine black lace adorning the fabric in all the right places, leading his eyes to her tightly synched waist, making her curves a perfectly defined figure of eight. Her ample breasts seemed a breath away from spilling over and he lowered his disbelieving eyes to her legs, black fishnet stockings with red rosettes adorning the high tops and then his eyes came to rest on her bare, naked sex just inches from his face.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, her hips rocking as her hand slipped slowly from his jaw back to his hair before she curled her hand into a fist, tugging his head back hard making him gasp.

She stepped a foot aside each of his thighs, holding his head back by her grip in his hair as he looked up at her through hooded eyes. Completely at her mercy, his fingertips twitched against his thighs, desperate to touch her.

"Shhh now, let's teach this mouth its place shall we?" She breathed gently as she hovered above him, just a tongues length away from his lips, the scent of her arousal flooded his senses and he opened and closed his mouth with unformed words as he looked up at his mistress.

"Taste me…." Her voice was barely audible but he heard it as if she had screamed it.

Christian rolled his eyes closed gratefully and extended his tongue to run through her slick folds, his tongue dancing. He longed to lift up on his knees, to seal his mouth over her and devour her and fought with his impulse to do so, causing his muscles to strain with the tension.

He heard her breathing pick up speed and is face creased with the sweet agony of want and he gave a sob of desperation as she ripped his mouth away from her and took a step back, nearly causing him to fall forwards.

"So, Let me tell you about teenage girls shall I Christian baby?" She sauntered over to the locked chest at the far end of the cellar, deliberately swinging her ass with every step. "For one…" She turned to face him, running her hands over her body. "…They don't look like this." She wagged a finger at him. "Oh, no, no." She turned back away from him and bent at the waste, giving him a clear, unrestricted view as she unlocked the chest and searched through it for something. Christian was barely listening as he let out a long, slow, deep cleansing breath.

Elena straightened suddenly and turned around triumphantly with a ball gag hanging from her index finger and Christian's eyes flickered from it to her as she meandered back to him. "Open wide baby boy…" No sooner as he done so, the ball was jammed between his teeth and the strap buckled tightly around the back of his head. The residing taste of her that had remained on his tongue instantly stolen by that of rubber as his jaw was jammed open.

Her mouth was so talented, her tongue. The things she could make him feel as she took his cock between her lips, his arms stretched out taught and tied tightly above his head and his legs much the same beneath him, he lay on make shift bed that she used down here. She straddled his thighs and he could do nothing but take and absorb the feeling as her tongue swirled around his base, flattening against the underside of his cock to his tip, using just enough teeth to make his hips jerk the little amount they could, he was so close he was trembling, the blood coursing through his veins, pounding in his ears, his cry of desperation muffled by the gag as she let him slip from her lips with a pop.

"Teenage girls can't do it like that baby…" She shook her head slowly, frowning sadly.

He panted heavily, his nostrils flaring as he lifted his head to look at her his grey eyes blazing. It was the second time she had denied him release, the first with her hand, her finger expertly finding that spot deep within his ass that he once could never have imagined would be enjoyable.

She screamed out as she come, her breasts now falling freely over the top of her corset, bouncing as she continued to ride him, her head thrown back. He shook with the need to follow her, he was on the edge. His cock throbbed within her tightness and as he tensed and closed his eyes ready to finally have his release, she reached between them and tightly pinched the base of his cock, holding him firmly as she lifted up onto her knees and shifted her hips the cool air hit him, his eyes flew open wide with wounded, fearful disbelief. He shouted, begged "No, please!" As he pulled and twisted against his restraints, but yet again it only sounded as a muffled cry, his jaw now aching.

She reached over his prone body and patted his cheek. "My poor beautiful, gorgeous boy… And there lies your most important lesson of the day." She caressed his cheek lovingly wit the back of her hand "Teenage Bitches cock tease." She stated bluntly as she dismounted him, swinging her leg of him and landing both feet to the floor gracefully before shimmying her corset back up her body to cover her breasts once again. She reached for some scissors kept easily accessible by the bed and snipped through each of his bindings, releasing him.

"Get dressed, let yourself out. I'll call you when I want to see you again. Do _not_ pleasure yourself. I _will_ know… I'm going to go take a bath." She turned and walked out, flicking on the light on her way out, making him squint as he sat up wearily and battled to unfasten the gag.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Christian's POV

Christian made his way through the unlit, quiet house, his hand still trembling slightly as he reached for the ornate handle and opened the front door. It was already dark as he stepped outside and the moon was full and large in the pitch black sky. He pulled out his cell to check the time: 9.53pm and five missed calls, three from his mother and two from Elliot. Fucking perfect, more trouble was just what he needed and now he faced a long walk home when all he really wanted to do was sleep. Christian clutched the phone tightly in his hand and knocked it against his forehead, his eyes closed in frustration, before he began on his way.

As his feet crunched along the gravel of Elena's drive the security light kicked in and blazed down on him, blinding his tired eyes. He lifted a hand to shield against its brightness and trudged his way past the Mercedes that had brought him here. Catching his distorted reflection in the black paintwork, he had the sudden urge to lift his boot and kick the crap out of it.

How dare she? He had done his fucking utmost to obey her!

Christian's anger and frustration boiled up inside of him, making his muscles physically ache with the strain of tension.

He fisted his hand tightly into his hair and sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as he glared at the inky figure of himself that bounced back at him. Without another thought, he swung back his foot just as a light came on in a window above him, stopping him instantly and sending him toppling backwards onto his ass. Immediately brought back to his senses, he scrambled to his feet and ran, he ran as fast and hard as he could away from the house. No longer tired in that moment, but fuelled by adrenaline and the need to get away as quickly as he could before he did something he was sure he'd later regret, his feet pounded away the distance from the house.

Elena's POV

Elena leaned over the large, freestanding bathtub and shut off the faucets as steam filled the room around her. She swirled her hand through the water, the strong scent of musk rising up to her in a calming cloud. Her hand faltered as she heard the faint click of the front door closing and her heart suddenly felt heavy knowing Christian had now left.

Feeling a sudden stab of regret which she instantly quashed, she turned on the light above her, using the dimmer switch to keep it gentle before stepping into the bath water - as hot as she could stand, and slowly lowered herself down. The bubbles rose around her as she sank down, the water overflowing the sides and cascading over the floor.

She lay there feeling the stress of her muscles slowly ease; only for the tension to return as she closed her eyes and saw desperate grey eyes blazing back at her. She had never been so harsh with him. Denial and the removal of affection was one of the hardest punishments, especially to a boy she knew craved love, even if he didn't know it himself. But the thought of losing him, he was hers. Her beautiful boy, she had discovered him, she could see his potential and she needed him. She needed to see the look in his eyes that claimed her as his whole world and reason. She needed him more than he needed her.

Linc, her husband, barely knew she existed, she simply had to be at his beck and call in all and any way that he wanted including the bedroom, where still her needs didn't matter. She fucking earned this luxury she lived in and sometimes, more and more so, she thought the price was too high. But to give it up…To be back to… She shook her eyes and lifted her eyes to the ceiling.

Christian would have a long walk home. Elena frowned as she remembered her hurt in his eyes He look so… betrayed. She had punished him before, of course she had. But she knew that he needed the punishment, he revelled in it. To be controlled. But tonight she had meant it, tonight she was too attached, too angry… sca-. She instantly submerged herself fully into the water, pushing a wave of bubbles crashing over the side and as she re-emerged, her make up running down her cheeks and the bathtub now half empty she resolved herself to her actions.

He may just be a boy, but she saw the beautiful man he could become and she didn't want him being stolen away by some young, pathetic little girl that wouldn't know how to appreciate him, how to please him and give him what he needed.

She had nearly vomited when he had answered her back to defend the little bitch.

Elena stood from the bath and reached for her gown, wrapping it around her as she paddled out of the bathroom, water all around her bare feet. The house Keeper would be here in the morning, Magda, she would take care of all this before Linc got home between business trips. She closed her eyes as she turned out the light and resigned herself to an entire weekend with Linc, _an entire weekend without_ Christian.

Christian's POV

Christian stumbled, the thin soles of his Converse slipping on the loose rocks and stones along the edge of the unlit road before he finally staggered and slowed to a stop, bent double, his legs nearly buckling as he braced his hands on his knees. Breathless, Elena's house was now long behind him. His lungs and throat felt raw as they sucked in the cool night air in desperate gulps.

Headlights lit the road from behind him; Christian didn't have the energy or the want to pay the car any attention as it drove past him until the brake lights suddenly lit up and the car pulled over sharply, tires skidding against the roadside, throwing up a shower of dirt.

Christian straightened slowly as he looked closer at the car, trying to make out the model through the glow of its lights against the darkness of the night. His laboured breath misting in front of his face as the car door opened and the driver stepped out.

"Christian? Are you ok? What are you doing out here?"

Anastasia….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Do you need a ride home?" Her silhouette moved closer to him until she blocked out the lights of her car and he could make out her confused expression.

Christian just stared at her in silence, his breathing still ragged and his exhausted body and mind beyond all rationalization of what was the right thing to do.

Ana shuffled from foot to foot as the silence stretched on between them. "Look… I don't know why you're so upset with me, but-" She blinked back the hurt in her eyes and shook her head.

"I-" He began before his shoulders slumped and he gave up his fight with a sigh; all his energy spent for the night, mentally and physically. "I'm not. It's just…It's … I'm complicated." He finally relented.

"…Oh… Complicated. I had kind of already got that figured out, but..." She rocked back on her heels, nodding to herself as she looked around for a moment as silence stretched on around them.

Ana rubbed her arms and shivered against the cold, looking back at him. "So? Are you getting in?" She shrugged her head back towards the car.

Christian looked over Ana's shoulder at the battered up Beetle, its driver's door open enticingly.

"Will it make it?"

Ana looked Christian over. "Will you?"

Christian felt weak; he had barely eaten that day and barely slept the night before and he was still three miles from home. He glanced over his shoulder as if he expected Elena to be watching him before his anger boiled back up inside him. Fuck it, he was in this situation because of her and had been punished for nothing, so he may as well take the fucking ride; he'd earned it.

"Fine." He gave a nod, wishing he had a jacket to offer her as her breath misted over.

"Fine?" Ana blinked.

"Fine, I'll take the ride." He nodded again before he stepped around her and headed towards the car.

Ana jogged to catch up to his long strides. "I think the words you were looking for, were along the lines of 'yes' 'please' and 'thank you'?" She quipped a little out of breath.

Christian stopped and turned to look at her, taking her by surprise and causing her to barrel into him. He caught her at arm's reach, saving her before she touched him.

"Thank you," she said out of instilled politeness. Christian held his breath for a long moment before he slowly uncurled his fingers from around her forearms to release her and took a long step back.

"Where are your keys?"

"My keys?"

"To the car."

Ana's eyes widened in realization. "You are not driving Wanda!"

"Wanda?"

"Wanda!" She pointed to the battered up VW bug as Christian arched a brow.

"Wanda… I see… And I'd much prefer it if I drove."

"Well…. Tough. Would you prefer a long walk home to being a passenger?" Ana folded her arms over her chest and lifted her chin indignantly and to Christian's disbelief he found himself having to hold back his laughter.

"Fair point well made Miss. Steele," His voice buoyant with his amusement. She wasn't as meek as he had first thought.

She made her way back to the car, slipping into the driver's seat and closing the door with a creak and unhealthy sounding bang behind her.

Christian followed after her, pulling open the passenger door, doing so needing far more force than he was sure it should have, as the stiff door handle and hinges fought him.

He sat down on the seat, the worn springs in the cushions doing little to support him as he sunk down. Ana turned the key in the ignition and the car, Wanda, struggled to life with a rumble and shudder. Christian and Ana, both ricocheted around inside on the decrepit suspension as they eased their way back out onto the road.

"Your parents let you drive this?"

"My dad bought Wanda for me for my sixteenth… I love this car!"

Christian puckered his lips and held his tongue, not wanting to mock her for her devotion however misguided.

"When did you get it fixed?"

"That's where I've been tonight. José Rodriguez, you know him? His dad's a friend of my dad's. He fixed it for me."

"Yeah… I know Rodriguez…" Christian nodded. "He probably should have followed behind you to make sure it made it home."

"It? Wanda… And I guess he just has confidence in his work." She shrugged.

"And what about the fact you pick up random boys from the side of the road you barely know?"

She looked at him openly, brushing her hair back behind her ear as it fell into her face. "I know you Christian…"

"Watch the road." He meant it to come out as a sharp warning but he cringed as he heard his breathy tone. She spared the road ahead a glance before returning her attention back to him. "What happened to your wrists…And why are you out here? Where have you been?"

He set his jaw and sucked in a breath. "All the questions…It would seem that you don't know me so well after all Anastasia..."

Suddenly a raccoon ran out in front of them, its eyes glowing in the beam of the head lights as it raced across the road for its life. Ana swerved to miss it and Christian instinctively grabbed the steering wheel to correct the car and stop it from leaving the road.

"Fucking Christ Ana!... You'd kill us before a damn raccoon!?"

Ana's knuckles were white against the wheel as she took a shaky breath. "You're being dramatic. Are you always so highly strung?"

"Dra-Dramatic!" Christian's brow creased as he braced his hand on the dash and he leaned forward. "Dramatic?"

"Yes…"

Christian sat back in his seat and shook his head. "Dramatic." Repeating the word as if he was testing it out. He sat there quietly for a moment, running his finger over the top of his upper lip and staring out at the road ahead, lit only by the cars' headlights. "Do you like raccoons?"

"Do you have homicidal tendencies towards raccoons? Is that another issue of yours?"

"Another issue!? …What are my others?"

Ana shifted in her seat, either deciding on her answer or whether to answer at all "Well… Mood swings, irritability, being a recluse, roaming around in the middle of nowhere in the dark..."

Christian lifted his hand, he'd gotten the point. "I sound like your typical horror movie psychopath. Perhaps you really shouldn't have picked me up on the road side."

Ana pursed her lips and wrung her hands over the steering wheel, narrowing her eyes at the way ahead as if beseeching the broken white lines of the road that surged towards them hypnotically to carry with them some sort of clever retort.

"My house is a hidden right coming up…" Christian spared her as they took the corner and they both jostled around on the decrepit suspension of the car.

Ana just nodded and leaned closer to the steering wheel as if this would help her to look for it. "Here, by the white tree…" Christian pointed his hand quickly across her. Ana turned the wheel sharply, driving through the open wrought iron gate way, and started up the driveway. Her lips falling slacker the closer they got to the house.

"Why is everyone so rich here?..." She muttered.

Christian looked up at his large, double fronted white house, his lips twisting to a frown. "It's only money Anastasia."

Ana slowed Wanda to a stop, the porch light shining brightly above the double front doors. "Only rich people say that…"

"There are many ways to be rich; money is just one of them." Christian replied as he watched her look up at the house forlorn.

His words brought her attention back to him. "So profound and cryptic for a Thursday night Christian."

A smile tugged at Christian's lip as he shrugged, deciding on silence rather than disclosing any truth.

"I should get inside…" He moved to take hold of the door handle.

"Are you going to Kate's party tomorrow night?"

Christian looked back at Ana clueless. "Party?"

"Everyone is talking about it… Her parents are going away and it's her birthday in a few weeks…"

"Trust Kavanagh to want two birthdays."

"You don't like… Is that your Mom?" Ana pointed towards the house over Christians shoulder.

Christian's head whirled around to indeed see his mother peering out of the door, her eyes as wide as saucers as they took in what she was seeing.

Christian ran his hand through his hair and leapt from the car. "Mom, hey, sorry I missed dinner and I'm so late…" He said stepping in her way, trying to divert her. She dismissed him with a swipe of her hand, not even looking at him as she stepped around him and made a beeline for Ana. "Oh It's absolutely fine darling …Who is your friend?"

He turned to see Ana, looking nervous and shell shocked, clearly lost at the etiquette of meeting boys' mothers as he was at mothers meeting girls.

Ana began to wind down the window, the manual mechanism obviously stiff as it slowly inched down, the strain on her face at the effort it took to do so easy to see before she gave up, unbuckled her belt and got out of the car.

Christian's shoulders slumped; his mother meeting a girl he's technically brought home, this, he knew, was all of Grace's dreams come true and all of Elena's nightmares.

"Mother…" He said resigned "This is Anastasia Steele, Anastasia, my mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey…"

His mom turned to scowl at him. "Christian, so formal, you'll scare the poor girl. Please, Anastasia, call me Grace…"

"Ana. Um. Most people call me Ana." Ana nodded and gave a sweet, nervous smile as her cheeks coloured pink to see even in the dim light of the night. Grace clasped her hands on her heart and her face softened endeared.

"Where have you kids been?" Grace asked as she checked her watch as Christian shot Ana a glance of alarm and sucked in his breath and pursed his lips as his mind raced for an answer.

"Err… Christian helped me study…. English lit… I'm new to school, I have to catch up." Ana nodded along to her own lie. "Sorry we stayed out so late…"

"Ana had car trouble, we lost track of time." Christian kept his eyes on Ana, obviously surprised and grateful she had lied for him as her blush crept to her neck.

Grace's smile widened. "Oh that's fine! Time flies when you're having fun. I hope you're settling in here alright Ana? …Christian it's very sweet of you to help her. Would you like to come inside Ana? It's cold out here I could make some cocoa?"

Christians gaze intensified as he gave a shake of his head behind his mother's back, which Ana mirrored. "Er, no, no thank you Dr. Trevelyan Grey. I should get home."

"It's Grace, please. And come round any time." Grace beamed between them before her face suddenly fell as a realisation seemed to dawn on her. "Oh, I'll let you kids say good night!" She smiled and hastily retreated back inside.

Christian looked back at Ana, digging his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his heels. "Thank you. You didn't have to cover for me. But thanks."

"Well, it seemed I did. But why? Where were you tonight?"

"I. I just had something to take care of…"

"Something that had you in the middle of nowhere looking ready to collapse? The same something that hurt your wrist?"

"Ana, for fuck sake please. Ok. I owe you. I'll find a way to repay you, but please can we just keep this between us, please? Just not tell anyone."

The cool wind whipped through her hair and she hugged herself against its chill taking a moment as she took in the weight of his plea, disappointed he seemed ashamed. "…Sure. Secret's safe with me…. I'll see you at school?" Ana shrugged and moved to get back into Wanda.

Christian nodded, watching her closely. "Are you sure that thing will get you home?"

"Yes!" Ana rolled her eyes as she slipped back into her seat and Christian instinctively moved to close the door for her. "Anyone ever told you that it's impolite to roll your eyes?... I'll see you tomorrow Ana."

He closed the door before she had a chance to reply and turned, quickly making his way through his front door and out of sight. Ana marvelled at his easy grace enviously and let out a long slow breath. Of all the guys to get a crush on, she went and chose the most complicated.

 **A/N: Please not, no Racoons were harmed during the writing of this chapter! Lol.**  
 **More importantly, thank you so, so, so, so much for all your faves, follows and reviews they feed my soul and inspire me. THANK YOU! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

hapter Seven

Ana's POV

She walked down the school hall heading to the lunch room with butterflies in her tummy, being the new girl wasn't easy, in fact it down right sucked. She rounded her shoulders and decided if neither Kate nor Jose were in there she would just take her lunch out to the school field and eat it there.

She pushed open the cafeteria door and her eyes scored the sea of chattering student's heads, filling the room with a raucous of laughter and banter and her heart sank with disappointment. Two girls she recognised from her economics class, sat at the only table with spare seats, they watched her walk in and then put their heads together in a whisper and giggled. Ana ducked her head, letting her hair fall over her face as she decided perhaps she wasn't so hungry after all. Hitching her back pack up onto her shoulder she turned to leave.

"Don't go hungry because of them"

Her head shot up, first seeing the well-defined, lithe chest in her eye line, his build clear to see even below the crisp white t-shirt, her eyes travelled on, already knowing the face she'd see but taking her time over the sharp cut jaw and soft slender lips before her eyes landed on the impassive grey eyes of Christian Grey.

"They're just curious, threatened most likely."

"Threatened? Of me? Have you seen me?" She laughed in disbelief.

Christian blinked as if the joke was lost on him. "Well. Yes."

Ana creased her brow as she felt her cheeks heat up not even wanting to dare try to interpret that. Of course, he'd seen her. They'd spent an awkward car ride home just the night before for pities sake and only then because he was in desperate need of a ride home which he then had made her practically swear to keep secret.

Ana shuffled along as the queue inched forwards and spared a glance back over her shoulder at Christian, she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled tentatively, unsure what else to do with the silence.

Christian, to her disbelief returned her smile briefly until his face frosted over once again as if he'd caught his mistake. Ana stared at the sandwiches that looked as though they had been sat there all week and caught sight of Christian shaking his head out of the corner of her eye.

"I'd not recommend it on a Friday" He said as if reading her mind and he slid his tray towards her and reached for a new one himself. "I'd go for something hot… they usually can't mess up the pizza so much"

Ana nodded but didn't relish the thought of having to find a seat to eat. "Are you eating in here?" She asked, not recognising her own voice as it sounded so timid. Damn her parents for deciding to move in her senior year. She knew this was a huge promotion for her dad and she mentally kicked herself for being selfish but if she hadn't lucked out and met Kate during summer break, this would be beyond unbearable. But Kate was so busy and popular sometimes it was like trying to latch onto a whirlwind.

Something in Christian's expression seem to falter as he seemed to battle with himself, he looked back out to the canteen, the same girls now staring between him and Ana slack jawed and when he returned his gaze to Ana something in it had softened, like peace after a storm as he nodded. "Yes, I think I'll take my chances."

Chances? Was the food that bad? Or was it the dining hall or the company? …was it her company?

"What d'ya waaant" the nasily voice of the assistant asked, ladle poised mid-air looking beyond bored.

"Erm…" Ana bit her lip as a slop of brown goop dripped from her ladle and landed on… was that carrot's or baked beans? Ana grimaced, yet again losing her appetite. Why oh why had she over slept and not had time to make lunch this morning?

"Pizza. We'll both take pizza… please" Christian leaned over her to speak to the surly dark haired woman who Ana suspected was actually ten years younger than she actually looked, and as the resentful face of the woman glowed just a little as her eyes darted over young but wizened face of Christian, Ana remembered exactly why she over slept, it had taken her hours to be tired enough to get that same face out of her mind and all the racing emotion's it inspired in order to fall asleep. The woman smiled and the motion seemed so stiff it was as if her face had forgotten how. She scooped up two slices of pizza and placed them each on a plate and handed them over.

Christian added a bottle of water to each of their trays without even a glance at Ana and opened his wallet and handed over some money to the cashier. Ana's jaw dropped as she realised he had just paid for her too.

"I can pay…"

Christian glanced at her as he held out his hand and took his change without looking or counting it. "Well, I owe you for last night."

Ana shook her head. "Actually, I already owed you for the ride you gave me when Wanda blew her starter motor"

"But you kept your word and didn't tell anyone."

Ana's face dropped and she hadn't even realised she had been smiling. He was buying her silence.

"How do you know I didn't?"

Christian frowned "Believe me, I'd know"

"You're talking to me now, what about these witnesses?" Ana looked out across the packed room.

Christian nodded and seemed to pale slightly as he raked his hand through his hair "As I-"

"Ana! There you are! I've been looking-…" Kate hugged her before she stopped mid-sentence as she took in the full picture. "…Christian _Grey_?"

"Last time I looked" He said flatly.

Kate turned back to Ana, her interest in Christian already lost. "We need to talk about the party tonight… I have this dress you would look stunning in" She said as she reached out to ruffle her fingers through Ana's hair, teasing it to frame her face, Christian turned away in disinterest, set down his tray and took his water bottle in one hand and lifted his pizza slice from his plate in the other.

"I have to go." Christian announced no apology or explanation as he strode from the dinner hall and rounded the corner out of view.

Kate watched him leave impassively until her eyes fell back on Ana as she watched him too. "Oh no, no. I know that look… Do not even- Just no Ana. He's a gorgeous bastard yes, but Grey doesn't _talk_ to us mortals let alone _date_ us. There's something not right about him, he's disturbed or something. Plus, well…" She leaned into Ana to whisper "I'm ninety-nine point nine percent certain he's… Gay" Her voice grew smaller and smaller with each word until she simply mouthed 'gay'.

Ana's brow creased, she didn't care that he was gay… Did she?

Kate guided her to the seats near the earlier giggling girls and scowled at them until they packed up their lunch bags in a hurry and left as soon as Ana and Kate sat down.

"Pizza… good choice" Kate nodded in approval, stealing a piece of pepperoni from the top. "So tonight, a little bird tells me Jose Rodriguez wants to go with you. My advice to you is do it- do it- do it!" Kate bounced in her seat, causing the entire table to shake.

"I don't know Kate…" Ana couldn't help but laugh at her friend's enthusiasm "He's just a friend…"

Kate scoffed. "Please, at least he likes the female variety of the human race and knows how to smile. Jose is your date. End of. Got it!?"

Ana smiled and nodded with a resigned shrug and picked up her pizza, after all it was a huge party, it was hardly a date- date, right?

Christians POV

He made himself finish the last of his pizza as his long strides carried him down the hall, not even thinking where he was going although not thinking appeared to be the theme for the day. He pushed open the door to the boy's rest rooms with a slam and braced his hands on the basin as the door bounced back into its frame, ignoring the reflection in the mirror in front of him.

What was he doing? Being punished by Elena was one thing, he could handle that, hell he even craved it sometimes. Although denial like last night was one of the hardest, he could handle the removal of her affection to an extent; his fifty shades would always ensure he would never feel deserving of it any way. But if she left him, sent him away and cut him off he would once again be adrift but worse, he would now know what it was like to have _something_ to anchor himself to. How could that ever be replaced?

He set the water running, it gushed out of the faucet with a roar and splashed up at him and against the tarnished mirror he continued to ignore. He cupped his palms and scooped up handfuls of water and lowered his face, desperately splashing the cool clarity over his skin. He gasped from holding his breath and finally met his reflection. Rivets of water ran down his nose and jaw and dripped off his chin, his sodden thick black lashes clumped together in spikes. He saw her in his face, the crack whore, his birth mother. Just echoes of her, the shape of his eyes the curve of his lips the same haunted looked that he stared back at himself with. He was a fuck up too; perhaps it was nature over nurture. Perhaps he had inherited more than bone structure from her and his fate had always been set?

The main difference was his hair colour; his disarray of unruly auburn hair that curled into his eyes was not from his mother. She had long brunette hair that he remembered the most poignant. He would brush it and play with it in happy moments.

When Kavanagh had teased Anastasia's rich dark hair around her face and let it fall around her shoulders the way she had, the contrast it made against Ana's almost porcelain face and her large blue innocent eyes had made Christian feel a snap inside him. A snap he couldn't afford to feel.

A barrage of male laughter and voices sounded from beyond the door and Christian instinctively slipped into the stall behind him. He heard the door open and the chatter of what must have been three maybe four voices.

"Fuck you Wes" a jovial familiar voice echoed followed by more laughter.

"Kate's party will be epic!" roared a second person. Christian rolled his eyes to the ceiling; he just didn't get his peers, never would.

"I can get my hands on three cases, my bro owes me and maybe my Mom's gin. It's vile but we could slip it in the punch. Loosen some people up a bit?"

"Jose's date definitely needs loosening up, that's for damn sure!" taunted a third voice.

"I said fuck you!" the same voice as before laughed again.

"You probably got a better chance of fucking me than you do your girl Rodriguez and believe me you have fuck all hope of that!"

Ah, Rodriguez, Christian thought, he should have recognised his voice.

"Nuh-uh, don't be so sure… I have hopes, I have hopes" Jose replied with a chuckle, and Christian could picture him nodding along to himself.

"Why would you? You want Jose to fuck you Wes? I swear you're batting on Grey's team. I see the way you look at him…" Taunted the second boy again… "It's kinda like…" The boy adopted the sing song sound of that annoying fucking song. "A-aha, he works owwwt, da-da-na-na-naaa.." Two of the three boys fell about laughing as the third, Wes, just ranted a string of un-amused cusses at them.

Christian shook his head to himself, if only they had the first idea.

The bell shook over their heads in a deafening drill to signal lunch break over and Christian waited until he heard the door close and the sound of their boisterous banter fade away. Wiping a last remaining drop of water from his chin with the back of his hand and not sparing the mirror another glance he headed back out to the hall.

By the time, he had reached English Lit he was the last to arrive, yet his desk right in front of Denver's desk was still empty and he wasn't sure if it was Denver or himself that was the deterrent.

He strode across the front of class, keeping his eyes on his seat, feeling eyes on him but that was nothing new and something he usually easily ignored, but today he had to force his eyes to stay on his chair and had to concentrate on every step he was taking as if walking was no longer a sub-conscious effort.

"Ah. Mr. Trevellyn-Grey, nice of you to join us, and congratulations, you and Miss Steele here are the only two to keep your freedom tomorrow morning and pass my test" Christian's eyes automatically sort to find Ana's who was simply crimson with mortification as the rest of the class groaned and complained about their fates. Ana bit her lip, her teeth grazing slowly over the soft, plump, pink flesh, and Christian felt his own lips fall slack as he watched. Ana broke his trance as she turned to glance around at the almost riotous class who all faced a morning detention while illegally hung over before she shrugged lost and shyly looked at Christian. Christian couldn't help but smile as he simply shrugged back in response.

Elena's POV

Elena was jostled awake by the feel of hot sticky breath at the back of her neck as rough calloused hands snagged against the satin of her night gown as they greedily roamed over her body and feminine curves. Pulling her onto her back as he shifted his weight on top of her, he was so heavy as he fumbled to push the material up her thighs and she let him settle between them.

"Welcome home darling…"She purred, masking her repulsion as she lifted her eyes to the ceiling as he hummed a moan in response to her greeting against the curve of her neck and with a thrust of his hips and a grunt in his throat he sunk into her deeply, Elena's unprepared body tensed and pinched at his intrusion and she studied the ceiling rose dutifully as he grunted roughly in her ear, taking his pleasure as he gripped her waist tightly. All too soon yet never soon enough his body shuddered before he stilled above her, giving a guttural groan and like the dutiful trophy wife she was, she faked it.

He collapsed heavily on top of her to catch his breath and she squirmed beneath him. Unsatisfied, she realised she had released her beautiful, precious and damaged, horny teenage lover out to the wolves, angry and unsatisfied.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, they really do mean a lot and help me. Thank you! xx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Christian sat at the grand piano, his fingers caressing the keys. Any other time he'd barely have to look down, but tonight his touch kept faltering as his mind wandered and he grimaced, pained each time he hit a wrong note.

His eyes wandered yet again to his cell resting silently on the closed lid of the piano, taunting him. It was nearly eleven pm. Over twenty four hours without a word from Elena. Was she really that mad at him? Had she found out about him speaking with Ana today? He took a deep breath and flexed his fingers, reminding himself that Linc was just most likely home for the weekend and he began to play again; feeling the tension of the keys beneath his touch as he picked up the tempo, the lilting notes filling the room around him. Movement from the doorway caught his eye and he looked up to see his mother stood cradling the house phone to her chest like a new-born baby, her face split with a grin.

He creased his brow and his fingers slowed to a stop as he watched her in confusion, trying to understand what he was seeing as she made her way towards him, her excitement barely contained with each step she took.

"It's for you!" She hissed in a whisper as she held the phone outstretched towards him.

Christian stared at the handset blankly and blinked. Elena wouldn't call the home phone and besides Grace would know Elena's voice, they were good friends. Tentatively he took the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Christian could instantly hear the distant thumping rhythm of music on the other end.

"…Christian?" The feminine voice whispered softly and Christian was surprised to recognise it instantly.

"Ana? Where are you?"

"I'm in Kates Closet" Ana whispered back, before she trilled a giggle and he heard her slap her hand over her mouth to try and mute herself.

"Why are you in the closet?"

"Why are you?" She giggled again.

"Anastasia, are you drunk!?"

Grace backed out of the room on tip toes, still smiling until she gave a small wave and discreetly left the room and closed the door behind her. Christian watched after his mother helplessly.

"No… I only had the-the punch… and that's not alco-alcolol-alcololic" She hiccupped.

Christian ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. That would be Wes' gin he guessed.

"So, you're in a closet and decided to call me… Why?"

"because I- I don't want to. He's just my friend"

"You don't want to… Jose." It wasn't a question, he already had his answer. "Stay there. I'll come and get you" He was already on his feet, patting down his jean pockets for his car keys.

"Ok… I'm in a closet… A big one… with lots and lots of shoes. Pointy pretty shoes"

"I'll find you, don't worry about that"

"Wow…These are hooker shoes…"

"Hang up the phone Anastasia…"

"No bossy. You hang up…" She giggled and he hung up.

Less than ten minutes later Christian was pulling up outside of Kate's vast house, every window was lit up, framing silhouettes of mingling, dancing people within them as music pulsed into the night, bodies littered the steps and cars haphazardly covered every square inch of drive. Christian pushed the button on his key fob locking his car behind him, the car flashing its lights in recognition as he reconsidered his confidence in finding Ana so easily. Slipping his keys back into his pocket he made his way towards the throng of the party, stepping over a girl he presumed unconscious he felt her hand reach out and take hold of his ankle.

"Hello…" She slurred, looking up at him. "You never come to parties…. We should… we should have some fun gorgeous Christian Grey" Her eyes rolled back closed as her hand ran clumsily up his calf. Christian bent down to her level and opened the clutch purse that lay in her lap, he opened it relieved to see his presumption was right and pulled out her cell, scrolling through her contacts his thumb punched call when it reached 'Mom' and placed the phone to her ear. Her hand dropped from his calf as the call was answered on the third ring and he left her to an awkward conversation he hoped would at least save some of her dignity and hopefully a whole lot of regret.

He walked through the front door that was propped open by a silver beer keg and his eyes widened as he looked around at just how many people were here, surely Kavanagh couldn't actually know all of these people? Christian cut through the crowd, weaving his way passed the faces, seeing some he knew from school and ignoring the stunned looks on their faces as they stopped and stared at him.

Kate's house, or rather her parent's house was tasteful and modern, and somewhat minimalist for a family home, with large open plan spaces, white marble floors and pop art on the walls. He saw the stair case sweeping up over the heads of the party goers, and quickly made his way to it, the polished chrome banister running through his hand as he took the steps two at a time, as he reached the top he looked down, through the glass panelled barriers with a bird's eye view at the melee of ruined rugs, crooked wall hangings and sculptures used as coat racks and drink holders. All of high school debauchery laid out below him and he wondered idly if Princess Kavanaghs parent's would actually let her get away with this.

Looking back he was faced by several closed doors, all uniform except for the glittery pink door hanger labelling 'Kate's Room'. Walking passed an entwined couple, who obviously hadn't quite made it to a room and didn't seem to care a jot as items of necessary clothes dropped the floor around them, he steeled himself to open Kate's door. Giving a silent prayer he wasn't about to walk in on his brother he turned the handle and pushed open the door, walked in and flicked on the light keeping his eyes firmly away from the bed.

"What the Fu-… GREY!? Get out!" Christian's gaze reluctantly followed the male cry, familiar but thankfully not Elliot and glanced at the bed seeing Wes naked for all but a corner of the duvet and a mass under the rest of it. For a moment Christian was shocked that even Wes had got laid tonight but as he looked down at the floor he saw two sets of male clothes strewn everywhere and his surprised was instantly replaced with vindication. Christian's lips curled up into a smile as he met Wes' eyes and watched the boy swallow and pale as he shrunk into himself. The unnecessary conversation hung between them, not a word needing to be spoken and shaking his head in amusement, Christian turned his attention back to the closet door and pulled it open. Finding Ana curled up asleep, he sank down to kneel at her level and tried to gently cajole her awake.

"Anastasia?... Ana, wake up…" He shook her shoulder softly and her brow creased as she smacked her lips together.

"Five more minutes mom…" she whispered softly.

Christian shook his head. "Ana, it's Christian. Time to go home"

"Christian hates me…"

"No Christian… I, don't hate you. I'm here to take you home… Wake up…" He sighed as Ana just seemed to snuggle down more against the hard closet wall. "Anastasia wake up, or I swear to God I'll carry you out and school _will_ be talking about it for weeks… Ana… Ana. Wake. Up." He patted her cheek as gentle yet forcefully as he could but her face simply fell limply into his palm as she moaned contentedly.

"You have nice hands… fingers… sexy… long… nice… sexy… you are."

"Oh for Christ sake Ana…" He scooped her up into his arms and stood with her, turning back to see Wes still huddled in bed paralysed by fear next to his anonymous mound.

Deciding not to spare Wes of the worry that his secret was safe, he simply carried Ana from the room and juggled her in his arms to close the door behind him. The jostling finally woke Ana and her eyes slowly focussed on him sleepily, her large blue eyes grew wider as she seemed to become aware of herself with a gasp.

"Put me down… put me down-put me down-Put. Me. DOWN!" She shrieked, kicking her legs so much he nearly dropped her. He set her down on the floor and she pulled out of his hands, barely taking a step away before she crumpled to the floor and sat staring at her feet in dismay.

"Hooker shoes…" She breathed, staring at the platform eight inch black stiletto's all straps and diamantes as if she had no clue how they got there.

Christian crouched down beside her and lifted her foot and inspected the shoes closely. "I didn't have you down for the hooker shoe type of girl Anastasia"

"I think I found them in Kate's closet…" She said as she twisted her foot around looking at them closer.

"Well… That makes more sense" He said, setting his mouth in a grim line as he tried to figure out which strap would actually remove the contraptions.

"Ana, I've been looking for you…" Jose jogged up the stairs breathlessly towards them.

Christian dropped Ana's foot and stood up to face Jose. "I'm taking her home"

"Home? It's not even midnight" Jose scoffed. "Ana, c'mon let's go dance… Get something to drink"

"She's not Cinderella and she needs to go home. She's had more than enough to drink."

"She's my date…" Jose's eyes narrowed as he squared his shoulders.

"Date's over." Christian kept his tone matter-of-fact and bent down to Ana again to begin helping her undo the many buckles with his quick, deft fingers.

"Say's the almighty Grey, always better than everyone else aren't you!?" Jose's voice boomed as if he was making an announcement, the slur of his words telling on where his sudden bravado had come from. "My date, my responsibility"

"Oh and this…" He gestured to Ana, sat slumped on the floor and held hostage by the shoes "Is your idea of responsible? Or is unconscious the only way you can get a woman?"

"Like you would know, you don't even date!"

Christian shook his head, bored of wasting his time and took a hold of one the shoe's heels to try and pull it off.

"I said… _My_ date Grey!" Jose staggered, his stride faltering with the drink and placed his hands on Christians back, the next thing Christian was aware of was the crunch of his own knuckles against Jose's jaw and the stunned look on Jose's face before he gripped Christian's shirt and tried to pull him off balance while landing a blow to Christian's ribs. Christian twisted to deflect the impact, his shirt tearing in Jose's hands. The whole house erupted in a roar of cheers and screams and people rushed from every corner to watch the fight unfold.

Ana's POV

Ana battled with the remaining shoe, tugging at the straps as everyone started chanting 'fight-fight' like blood thirsty Neanderthal's, kicking her foot out in frustration, her leg flailed and the shoe flew from her foot and smacked Jose square in the eye. Jose crumpled, clutching his eye with a cry of pained surprise. Christian pulled himself out of his grip and stood over him, fists hovering and his breaths ragged with anger. Ana pulled off her other shoe and aimed it at the back of his head, it bounced off her target and he spun round rage clear in his eyes until his gaze fell on Ana and she watched it instantly dissipate when he looked from her to the second shoe at his feet. Ana pulled herself up with the bannister and stood precariously.

"Stop fighting… Please." Ana swayed on her feet as the room span and she grasped her head as if this would help to stop it spinning and closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"Ana… I think you need some air" Ana opened her eyes to look at Christian, his expression dropped with alarm. He reached her in two long strides and took her by the elbow, quickly guiding her through the house, splitting the crowd with the glare of his eyes until the cool night air hit her like a wall.

She breathed in deeply, trying to gulp in the clarity of the cool air, her fingers tingled as if they didn't quite belong to her.

"Ana? …You don't look that well…" Christian placed a hand at her elbow, she wanted to say she was fine, she really didn't want to not be fine, especially around Christian but her arms began to feel like lead as her legs grew as light as a feather. The world tilted before it spun then in a blink it was gone.


End file.
